Papo Reto
by Tatah Weasley
Summary: Uma songfic dramione com o toque e o estilo do Charlie Brown Jr.


**(N/A):** Vamos fingir que no 6º ano, na festa de natal do Slughorn, a Hermione foi com o Rony e que o Draco também fazia parte do clube do Slughorn. A fic será narrada por Draco.

A sala do Slughorn estava totalmente diferente. Estava decorada dos pés a cabeça, com vários tipos de comidas e guloseimas deferentes. A sala devia está ampliada com magia. Por isso que eu adoro magia. Ah, se não fosse pela missão que o Lord me incumbira de fazer, eu até estaria curtindo a festa. Apesar de ter várias garotas na festa, a que eu mais queria eu não poderia ter.

E ela estava lá, acompanhada daquele ruivo idiota. Isso era tão absurdo! Ela era perfeita demais para ele e isso era fato. Como o pobretão do Weasley podia ser tão tapado? A Granger lá, toda linda e elegante e o Weasley conversando com Potter-Testa-Rachada e o insignificante do Longbotton. Tadinha, estava toda emburrada. Peraí! Aquilo é o **McLaggen** dando em cima da minha Granger?

Ok Malfoy, desde quando Hermione Granger era sua? Tudo bem, ele estava apaixonado por ela desde seu terceiro ano, quando ela o desafiou e o esmurrou na frente de seus amigos, mas ninguém precisava saber. Hará! O **McLaggen realmente a estava tirando do sério e **o Weasley** nem percebera? É brincadeira. Bom, está na hora do Malfoy salvar a sua princesa.**

_Você deixou ela de lado para falar com seus amigos  
Sobre suas coisas chatas_**  
**

**Fui andando até eles. A Granger, na tentativa de se livrar do idiota do McLaggen, se afastara de seus amiguinhos e eles nem perceberam. Tsc, Tsc. Merlin está ao seu lado hoje Draco. Aproximei-me dos dois e escutei um pouco da conversa deles.**

**- ****E então, fui eleito o mais gato e gostoso pelas garotas do quarto ano da Lufa-Lufa. Claro, era óbvio que eu ganharia, sou o mais gato da escola. – Ele lançou um sorriso galanteador a Granger. – A garota que sair comigo será uma privilegiada.**

**- É mesmo? – Perguntou ela sem emoção.**

**- Por isso Mione, posso te chamar te chamar assim né? Afinal já somos íntimos... – Ela lançou a ele um olhar de "Como-é-que-é" e tive que me segurar para não cair na gargalhada ali mesmo. – Você **_**deve **_**ir comigo no próximo passeio a Hogsmeade...**

**Quando vi a cara de raiva dela percebi que era hora de intervir ou ela estuporaria McLaggen.**

**- Caí fora McLaggen! – Exclamei saindo do meu "esconderijo".**

**- Era só o que me faltava, mais um idiota para me encher o saco! – Hermione falou irritada.**

**- Hey! – Eu e McLaggen exclamamos juntos e espantado, olhei para o grifinório. – Eu não vou falar de novo McLaggen: Caia fora.**

_Ela deu brecha e eu me aproximei  
Porque eu me fortaleço é na sua falha_

_Ela estava ali sozinha querendo atenção  
E alguém pra conversar  
Você deixou ela de lado  
Vai pagar pela mancada, pode acreditar_

**- E por que eu faria isso Malfoy? – Ele perguntou com a mesmo ar superior que eu exibia.**

**- Vejamos...- Coloquei uma mão no queixo e fingi está pensando em algo sério. – Ah sim! Por que se você não sair daqui agora, todos vão saber do seu segredo. – Vi McLaggen perder a cor e ficar branco. Sorri. – Você achou mesmo que ninguém descobriria? Que **_**eu**_** não descobriria? Tsc, Tsc. Vou contar aé três e quando terminar, eu não quero mais e ver por aqui...**

**- Você não está falando sério? – A voz de pânico de McLaggen me fez rir internamente.**

**- Um...**

**- Você...**

**- Dois... **

**McLaggen lançou-me um olhar de ódio e por fim saiu.**

**Ri e a Granger me encarou.**

**- Que foi? – Perguntei.**

**- Deixe-me ver Malfoy. Ah! 1º: Por que você está aqui? 2º: Por que você tratou o McLaggen daquele jeito e 3º: Qual o segredo dele que você sabe? – Incrível como ela ficava engraçada quando estava com raiva.**

**- Bom Granger, não que seja da sua conta, mas vou responder. 1º: Estou aqui por que também sou do clube do Slughorn. Pensei que a sabe-tudo aqui fosse você! – Ela preferiu ignorar o meu comentário. – 2º: O McLaggen estava te irritando e esse posto é meu. – Lançei a ela um dos meus sorrisos sarcásticos ela bufou. – E 3º: Eu não sei de segredo nenhum, eu joguei verde e o idiota colheu maduro.**

**- Então você não sabia de nada? – Ela me perguntou incrédula.**

**- Não, só achei que você queria se livrar dele e como não conseguia eu resolvi da uma ajudinha. – Pisquei para ela.**

_Então já era  
Eu vou fazer de um jeito que ela não vai esquecer  
Se for já era  
Eu vou fazer de um jeito que ela não vai esquecer_

**- Eu estava me virando muito bem doninha! Não precisava de sua ajuda!**

**- Ah, eu percebi! Você estava dominado a situação... – Falei com sarcasmo e ela virou as costas para mim. Iria embora, mas parou ao ver o Weasley conversando animadamente com a lunática da Lovegood.**

**- Idiota! – Ela sussurrou mais eu percebi o que acontecera.**

**- Você realmente quer voltar para lá, Granger? Seus amigos não parecem está se importando com você...**

**- Quem é você para falar deles Malfoy? – Ela me fuzilou com os olhos. – Um projeto de comensal, um garoto mal, sem educação e uma doninha quicante extremamente irritante!**

_Você falou pra ela que eu sou louco e canto mal  
Que eu não presto  
Que eu sou um marginal  
Que eu não tenho educação  
Que eu só falo palavrão  
E pra socialite eu não tenho vocação_

**Encarei-a por uns segundos.**

**- Hum... Você falou iqualzinho ao pobretão do Weasley, Granger. Mas lembre-se: Nem tudo que o Weasley planta na sua cabeça ou fala de mim pode ser verdade.**

**Agora era ela que me encarava.**

**- Adeus Malfoy, essa conversa já me encheu...**

**- Já Granger? Mas ainda é cedo...**

**- Vai para o inferno Malfoy! – Ela estava saindo da festa e resolvi segui-la. **

**Ela estava indo para o sétimo andar e em um corredor vazio ela parou.**

**- Quer parar de me seguir? – Ok, por essa eu não esperava. – Por que você não volta para a festa e para a sua acompanhante Malfoy?**

**- Hum... A Pansy sabe se virar sozinha e você - Olhei-a de cima a baixo. – É mais interessante.**

**- Eu te odeio! – Ela virou e ia seguir o seu caminho quando a segurei pelos braços e a prensei na parede. Estávamos escondidos por uma das armaduras e os olhos dela pareciam ler os meus pensamentos.**

**- Me solta Malfoy! – Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido e ela tremeu. – Não acredite em tudo que seus amigos falam de mim. – E então, dei o golpe final: A beijei.**

**No começo ela resistiu mais depois ela aceitou bem. Nos beijamos. Então ela devia sentir algo por mim. Com um beijo meu, transformei toda aquela raiva em algo que no momento eu não sabia descrever. Separamo-nos quando o ar faltou. Ela me encarou assustada e se afastou.**

**- Então... Nos... Nos vemos por... Por aí... Malfoy! – Ela arfou e saiu correndo.**

**Pensando bem, até que a festa de natal do imbecil do Slughorn não foi tão ruim assim.**

_Então...  
Então já era  
Eu vou fazer de um jeito que ela não vai esquecer  
Se for já era  
Eu vou fazer de um jeito que ela não vai esquecer_


End file.
